bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kanmuri Taikai Begins: The Start Of Something New!
Note: If someone wants to change the intro, then by all means, go ahead. The Kanmuri Taikai Begins: The Start Of Something New! is the name of the initial stages of the Kanmuri Taikai Tournament in which several friends, aquaintences and strangers meet to determine who is the strongest. Arrival Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki stept from the Senkaimon that took them from Soul Society, to the tournament meeting ground in the Human World. Apparently, they were the first to arrive, because the grassy plain was deserted save for themselves. Kazuma sat down on the ground quickly and sighed. "Does that mean we gotta wait, guys?" Kusaka grunted, his black jacket blowing lazily in the wind. "Looks like it, kiddo." He looked down at his zanpakuto and sighed. "You haven't quite been the same since then, have you, Shagetsu?" The spirit didn't reply. "Fine, be that way. Sorry for bein' worried about ya" "Ah, don't worry about it, Kazuma. They'll all be here soon." Kenji said confidently. "Besides, Yoshiro and the gang's supposed to be comin' as well." Kusaka nodded agreement. "This has the makin' of quite the party, eh? Good. I've been down in the dumps for a while, so it'll be fun to let loose for a bit." He said with a wry grin. Yuuhei walked out from his study and into the Hueco Mundo. Waiting impatiently for his teammates, he kept glancing at his watch. "Why must they always be late?!" he asked himself. Just then, G appeared behind his brother, smiling. "Yo, little one." Yuuhei looked at him, gradually angered but kept his anger in due to them being teammates. Takeshi opened a Senkaimon to Hueco Mundo, meeting his teammates. After greeting them, G opened a Garganta for them to step into the Human World. Hitsuke, Shirokyu and Riiko walked out of the mansion and opened the portal back to the Human World. "Why did we join this tournament in the first place?" Riiko asked Hitsuke who shook his head, not knowing why. Luka and Akira were napping nearby as Atarashi was on his way back from sightseeing in a rush. "You two need to wake up! We're late for what we've been waiting for this entire time." Luka stretched as he looked up at Atarashi "Man. We're nearby why rush? I'm sure they'll still be there in another hour or so." He went to lay back down before being hit over the head by Akira "No time for that now Luka. You're the leader. We need you more focused than anyone else. Let's get going. Who knows what we'll find out there. Look at this way...it will give you a chace to check out some people you coul possibly fight." "Hey, I can't wait for this. I hope we get to beat up those weirdo's who beat us up that time." Hisui shouted out whilst punching his hands together. "I'm all fired up!" Seijaku and Shiawase gave each other a knowing look before sighing. "There over there!" Hisui raced ahead of the others before Seijaku could shout at him. Seijaku muttered something and Hisui fell to the floor in a red haze. Seijaku told him to be nice. They walked forward into the light to see three figures staring at them. Seijaku sighed as Atarashi, Luka and Akira looked at him with a cold chill. They kept walking toward the meeting point, not exchanging any comments. The failed walked to the metting place, Ginei Ookami and Jaaku Seshoku had just met their captain, Fureru Tsuki. Tense silence ringed through their ears Team Heart had been there all along, appearing to be a normal group, Yukidomari even brought a picnic basket which contains food she had to work hard the evening before. They have been staying on the shade of a nearby tree. Margin was taking a nap while Ciel was eating a sandwhich Yuki prepared. "Its tasty, Yuki-chan, Margin should really start appreciating your hardwork." Ciel complimented which made Yuki blush. "Yes, he really should..Well, his just not that expressive." Margin woke up, sensing the arrival of the other teams but acted like he didn't care and even managed to yawn. "Guys....well..Let's just stay here for a while...until maybe..they notice us and greet us somehow..." Margin said, feeling lazy to stand and see the other teams. Yuzuru Akiraka, Yuzuki Akiraka, and Kanade Nozomi had arrived with Team Heart and was seated a slight distance away from them. They were all under a large umbrella impaled into the ground and was enjoying their tea and an arrangement of sweets, waiting for everyone to arrive before they talk to everyone else. Kite was in the Kyuuketsuki Sutomu along with Seishi . "Why is she so late?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Kite just smiled without answering him. Persia woke up and headed to the human world via Garganta. He waited for Zeliel and Malocchio to come. Malocchio arrived 10 minutes after Persia and apologized for being late. Hitsuke felt a hostile presence around him. He knew that he has felt this presence before but just couldn't remember whose it is. Until he felt the hollow part. "Margin!" he said as he headed towards that direction, seeing his training partner. Myst entered the house, with Loran and Hayashi close behind. Loran started to become queasy, remembering the last time she was here. Hayahi walked over to Kite, smiling. "You remind me of my aunt Myst. Are you a vampire too?" he asked, used to the feel of Kyuuban Reiatsu. Yoshiro Kazuki stepped from the Senkaimon in the sky, with his friend and ally along with an an individual they hardly knew. Zieg Yosos was his name, and he surveyed the area below with great intensity. "Are we going, or what?" Yoshiro shook his head and sighed. "You aren't exactly a friendly guy, are you? You and Kenji are gonna get on like a house on fire..." When Yoshiro and the gang found Kenji's crew, Shigeru Yuudai and his brother were already there, talking and cracking jokes. Kenji vanished the minute Yoshiro came into view and pulled his friend into a bear-hug! "Ha! I've missed you buddy. C'mon and have a chat. We don't hafta leave for a while." On the sidelines, the final member of Shigeru's team was chatting with young Kazuma. "I can't believe I can see you again." He said, sounding happy beyond words. Kazuma wiped tears away and pulled his older brother into a hug. "I missed you." He said through tears. In no time at all, the entire entorage walked through a Garganta...